


Seeing Double

by comets_nix



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Love, M/M, Secrets Revealed, old fic, relationship building, slight sex, trust building, x men apocalypse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comets_nix/pseuds/comets_nix
Summary: Based on the head-canon of Kurt having two dicks...And the first time Warren finds out.





	

Warren loved Kurt.  
And although he RARELY mentions it in public around other people, Kurt knows it. He knows that Warren is shy about that kind of stuff, because Warren has never had that kind of relationship with anyone before. For Warren, it was always a one night stand; people who wouldn’t leave him alone until he finally gave in and would fuck them senseless and be gone within a few hours. That was it. And for a long time, that was what Warren believed he wanted- he was too good for a long term relationship with ‘I love you’s. He didn’t deserve an ‘I love you.’  
And Kurt knew this; he knew Warren had never experienced- been too scared to- having a real, loving relationship with someone.  
So when Warren first looked at Kurt, back in the cage when the blue boy was thrown into the ring with nothing but shitty clothes and pure fear, he knew he was hooked.  
The thought of Kurt had eaten away at him- dug into his mind and took root. Warren tried to forget him, wanted to be with every person he could so Kurt would be drowned out and Warren could remember what he deserved and where he belonged.  
But every time it ever came to doing anything between the time of his release of the cage and joining Apocalypse, he couldn’t do it.  
He’d get them where he wanted them- and bail. He thought the metal wings were supposed to make him strong. He should able to do whatever he wanted. But damn, this strange blue boy was so stuck in his head he couldn’t do anything with anyone. So he forgot as much as he could- he focused on Apocalypse and taking over the world. Destroyed as much as he could and did what the God said. Maybe he could win his approval so he would wipe Warren’s mind of any memories of the blue kid so he could get back to fucking, and leaving.  
And boy, did Warren really lose it when the kid showed up on the battle field. Warren had went straight for him, and as much as it had pained him- he knew he had to kill him. Kill him so Warren get those stupid feelings out of his head and heart. But Warren hadn’t realized just how deep the blue boy was in his mind , and he hesitated a split second- losing a fight for the first time in his life.   
But destiny had other plans for him- and Warren soon found himself in the very house of his dreamy blue boy, and living right next to him.  
***  
It took exactly one year and a month for Warren to open up and forget the past; move on and make peace with the X Men.  
He had a home, so he couldn’t complain.  
And he also had the boy- Kurt he was told- right down the hall.  
Kurt.  
The name rang in his ears and put him to sleep peacefully.  
For a few weeks, Warren avoided him- the much too strong feelings continuing to rot his brain into rolling over and giving Kurt whatever he wanted with a stupid love struck heart.  
But what Warren hadn’t known is that Kurt felt the same exact way.  
Only Kurt hadn’t struggled with his personal self and reputation. Instead he had fought against with what his religion said, and what his heart said. And then there was the fact that Kurt had grown up hiding himself down there because people on Earth didn’t have two of, well… he doesn’t like talking about it.  
And there was also the fact that according to nearly every Christian and Catholic, a man was not to lay with another man.  
So when his heart ran far from his chest and attached itself to the one and only Angel of Death, he knew he was in trouble.  
People knew Warren Worthing the Third was a horndog never to be tamed; and they knew was pure and sweet.  
Surely they wouldn’t ever hook up for good and seriousness, would they?  
But fate be told, they did.  
And Warren was suddenly very happy that he had hesitated that one second in the jet.  
***  
It had been six months since the day Kurt opened up to Warren and agreed to let the angel take him out.  
Out meaning to Warren’s most favorite bar and fighting ring in town. He really wasn’t good with first dates.  
He had panicked at Kurt’s sudden scared look at all the big, mean, intimidating drunk people and mutants shoving into each other throwing bottles, and had pulled him to his side immediately.  
Kurt tensed for a second at Warren’s leather jacket suddenly plastered to his right side and his wing around his other, but relaxed just as fast.  
Something about being right there, with Warren’s wing on one side and his body on the other… Kurt knew he belonged.  
Warren fought against his blush the best he could- looking up and away from Kurt’s small, skinny, helpless body against his as he shielded him from anyone stupid enough to lay their hands on him- and failed miserably.  
And when Kurt looked up to see Warren’s heated cheeks, he did the same.  
Awkward- he thought. Warren couldn’t be drunk already, could he? They had just got there, so why was he…..  
Kurt put the thought aside, and had followed at Warren’s side throughout the night as Warren drank and cheered on fights in the back, never letting Kurt out of his sight.  
The night had been going surprisingly good; Kurt glad that he had a safe place under Warren’s feathery wing and against his now warm jacket; but all stopped when an old friend of Warren’s opened his mouth.  
“New toy?” He had asked in a sneer down at Warren- his friends laughing as Warren looked up in confusion. Toy? What did-  
Oh.  
Oh.  
Before Kurt could ask what the giant man had meant by his question, Warren was gone from his side and on the bastard in a flash.  
After a few punches, the owner had come out and grabbed Warren by his shirt collar, tossing him out the door and onto the wet sidewalk.  
Kurt hadn’t left his mind for a second, and as soon as Warren was on his feet, now in the rain, the door slammed in his face.  
Fuck. He thought. First date and he kills the kid. Not good.  
But just as he was about to fly to the roof and go in through the stairs, he heard the familiar bamf behind him and whipped around, seeing Kurt.  
“Fuck, I’m sorry Kurt, I just-” Kurt cut him off with- what is this? A hug!? Wow, he hadn’t a hug in… well, ever.  
Warren didn’t waist a second before slowly returning the gesture. “Uh… you’re not mad? This wasn’t exactly the first date I had in mind, but…”  
“It vas amazing.”  
“Really?” Warren can’t help the giddy smile forming on his face.  
“Yes, of course. You vere happy, I like seeing you happy…” Kurt said quietly looked up at him, smiling when he saw the happy expression on Warren’s face.  
“You do?”  
“Of course,” It was a whisper. “But vhat did he mean by 'new toy’?”’ Warren nearly melted on the spot at how damn innocent and sweet Kurt was. He really didn’t deserve him.  
“Uh… I… I mean-” Fuck, how was Warren supposed to explain his history where sex was concerned to Kurt like this!?  
“You mean, how you…. never stayed vith vone person?” Kurt spoke up in a quiet, shy whisper, frowning and looking down at Warren’s collar bones jutting from his shirt.  
“Uh…. yeah…” Warren whispered back. Kurt looked away at the ground, loosening his grip on Warren just a bit.  
“But I’d like to change that…” Warren whispered, and put a hand up to cup Kurt’s cheek. And Warren would give anything to see the hope and joy that spread across Kurt’s face and eyes over and over again.  
Warren had flown them home that night and walked Kurt to his room, putting him to bed, (under Jeans secret but obvious watchful eye) before leaving and going to his own room; happier than a fawn in his first run.  
***  
Now six months later; here they were.  
Kurt pressed against Warren’s bed with the angel on top of him, each panting in a flurry of sloppy kisses and grabbing at each other’s clothes.  
Warren never would have thought he’d be here, with the man of his dreams, ready to give the love of his life all of himself in something Warren hadn’t done in a long time.  
And Kurt never would have thought the angel would have swept him off his feet and carried him away to be his; his heart finally happy where it’s longed to be.  
But here they were. Together. All of each other. Nothing but one another.  
Warren had shed his shirt; taking Kurt’s off gently right after as the blue mutant smiled at him shyly, but happier than ever. Warren had kissed him sweetly as he traced his fingers over Kurt’s scars and markings; easing his insecurity into nothing as he soon proved to Kurt just how much he loved that blue body of his.  
It was when Warren had them laid back with Kurt below him on the bed, and reached for Kurt’s belt; his tongue filling Kurt’s mouth as his fingers looped between it and his pants; that Kurt pushed him away suddenly and gasped.  
“Varren-” Kurt breathed as his eyes went wide.  
“Shit, what’s wrong?” Warren was off him in an instant and looking at him with worry and concern for his love. In the past, Warren would have shut up someone’s complaints or fears with nasty kisses as he would rip away at them anyway and pound into them with no care at all.  
But this was Kurt. His Kurt. His love. His life.  
And Warren damn well cared about him. Which was new to him, but a good new. A new he wanted to explore and learn, so he could treat Kurt like the king he was.  
“Nozing! I just-” Kurt cut himself off as he scrambled to sit up, holding his pants up with a tight hand.  
“Kurt, we don’t have to do anything if you aren’t ready-” Warren whispered and scooted to sit next to him slowly. And all though his pants screamed at him otherwise, he kept them on and paid attention to Kurt; putting his love before his own wants and needs for the first time ever.  
“No! No, it’s not zhat! I just… I, uh,” Kurt stuttered and felt his face go deep purple. He shifted his feet restlessly on the bed cover, his tail swaying madly, and Warren frowned.  
“Kurt, talk to me, it’s ok,” Warren said gently and put his hand on Kurt’s neck where he knew he loved it and rubbed his thumb in little circles. Kurt visibly relaxed a little at the touch, but still avoided Warren’s eyes and clearly wasn’t ready for…. something.  
Warren was about to abandon ship and just lay with him until Kurt was ready to talk, but the blue mutant suddenly spoke up. “I am… not right, down zhere,” he coughed a little, and Warren could feel the heat radiating off of him as his eyes darted from Warren to the bed.  
“Whatd'a mean?” Warren asked quietly, eyebrows furrowing as he was worried something was very wrong.  
“I u-uh, am not like other humans or mutants…”  
“Well of course not, you’re much better.”  
“No, I mean I…” Kurt froze and sighed. “I’m sorry Varren… I shouldn’t have vaited and ruined it for you, I understand if you vant me to leave…” He said sadly and closed his eyes. Warren chose to ignore the small tears gathering at his lashes and leaned forward to slowly, slowly kiss Kurt’s neck under his ears like he knew the blue boy loved. “I could never want you to leave, you know that?” He pulled away to whisper against Kurt’s ear as he kissed the small point of it lightly and brushed his lips over the skin. “You can tell me anything, I promise babe.”  
Kurt sighed shakily and took a deep breath in, relaxing against Warren and moving his tail to drag the spade up Warren’s thigh as he leaned his head into Warren’s touch.  
“You might not like me zough…”  
“I couldn’t never not like you.”  
Kurt bit his bottom lip, and Warren leaned him forward to wrap his wing securely around them as Kurt began to shake a little. He lifted his three fingers to stroke a long feather, and rested his head on Warren’s shoulder.  
Warren couldn’t see his eyes, but he knew they were closed in a frown. “You can see, but… it’s ok if you don’t vant me…” There was something broken about Kurt’s voice, as if someone had hurt Kurt before for whatever reason he was about to tell Warren, and that made the angel want to rip apart anyone who would put the love of his life through this much pain.  
Kurt’s hands messed with the rim of his pants nervously, and he desperately wanted to pull them down to show Warren and get it over with, but was terrified of what his reaction would be.  
“Kurt, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. This isn’t some test-” Warren sat forward to lift Kurt’s head, looking at his teary yellow eyes and brushing his thumb over his cheek with a small frown.  
“But I must… if you vant… zis, then I have to…”  
“It’s ok, I promise. What, is it some, 'pants on’ kink? Because if so I can totally work with that,” Warren smirked and winked at him. “Or, what, do you have some crazy tattoo that you totally regret? Because that’s awesome. Ooooor, is it a scar? Because you know I have tons of those,” he smiled and leaned forward to bury his lips into Kurt’s neck and kiss him. Kurt giggled loudly and leaned back at the touch, smiling widely as he gave Warren more room.  
“No, it’s none of zose,” he said in a quiet laugh as Warren kissed a trail up his neck.  
“What, you got two dicks or something?” Warren smiled as he joked, lips still glazing over Kurt’s neck.  
But he stopped when Kurt froze. The hand Warren had on his cheek now felt cold as Kurt held his breath, and he pulled away.  
“Kurt?” He looked at him and frowned, the smile leaving each of their faces.  
“Uh…” Kurt looked at him as if Warren had a hand raised to hit him, and the Angel cocked his head a little.  
“Wait, do you!?” Warren exclaimed and smiled widely as things clicked into place, and he sat up in excitement.  
“I-I…” Kurt stuttered and moved back a little, looking down as his toes curled and he let go of Warren; hands moving to wrap around himself.  
“Kurt.” Warren was firm now, and Kurt looked up at him.  
“Yes.” It’s a small, quiet answer. But Warren hears it, and sees the subtle shift from fear to worry in Kurt’s eyes.  
“Are you serious?” Warren raised an eyebrow, his voice flat.  
“Yes.” Its even quieter than before, almost not enough to hear. But Warren does, he leans forward.  
The only sound is Kurt’s heavy, nervous breath, and the bed shifting as Warren moves to lay Kurt back on Warren’s soft wing on the bed, and leans over him.  
Kurt is surrounded in nothing but white feathers glowing almost yellow from the rooms lamp, and Warren above him. It was on special nights where Kurt would find Warren in all of his beauty.  
When Warren would look so soft and gentle, glowing in the dim light of their shared room as Warren would allow himself to real completely. As he would allow himself to let his wings fall limp over him and Kurt; drifting away in a peaceful slumber as Kurt would run his hands through Warren’s golden hair and hold him close.  
It was moments like these that Kurt was reminded of why he loved his angel so much.  
Because Warren was perfect.  
And Kurt wasn’t. Kurt was abnormal- weird and gross. He couldn’t even look at himself properly in the mirror when he would step out of the shower or get dressed in the morning. While everyone loved Warren. Kurt was the devil of the two. And he couldn’t help but think that what he was about to would ruin everything.  
Warren would look at him like everyone else did- he would glare, wince away, back off and leave. Leave Kurt alone with his stupid parts and ugly body. Oh, what was Kurt thinking!? Of course Warren would want this with him eventually, he was so stupid to-  
“Kurt,” Kurt is snapped from his thoughts to see Warren above him, looking down with nothing but love and concern. But, that couldn’t be right, could it? Kurt surely didn’t deserve this from someone so perfect. He hadn’t believed before that Warren would stick around for a relationship. He was sure the angel would get bored and leave, Kurt never having to pull his pants down and show Warren what he was.  
But they had made it this far. Warren hadn’t become bored with him. They were here, so many months later and ready for something so much more. And Kurt knew he could trust Warren with himself. Something inside of him let him know that Warren wouldn’t leave him, not for this.  
“Yes…” Kurt looks up at him with hopefulness written in his eyes, nodding in approval for Warren to take over.  
And as Warren’s fingers slowly brushed down over Kurt’s small abs and belly button, earning a small shiver from the blue mutant, Warren leaned down to kiss him gently. “You ok?” He asked Kurt quietly against his lips as he undid his belt, and then zipper, making sure not to go too fast.  
Kurt nods, breathless, and tips his head back just a little for Warren to kiss his chin and jaw as he closed his eyes.  
A small pang of fear fills deep in Kurt’s heart and chest, but is muffled out quickly from Warren’s gentle hands and loving kisses.  
Warren stops when Kurt’s pants are undone and ready, and looks at him. Kurt meets his eyes, and Warren gently presses his lips to Kurts. He moves his wing to cover them more, and pulls away to look down at him in all seriousness. “You good?” Warren whispers.  
Kurt nods, but closes his eyes as Warren kissed him one last time and sits up.  
Kurts hands are shaking, and he grips Warren’s knees by his thighs as the angel sits above him to straddle his legs with Kurt between him.  
He closes his eyes as tight as he can, and tries not to move his legs up and squirm. His tail sways quickly and stiffly at his side, and Warren lifts his wings just a bit more.  
“Shhh,” Warren whispers soothing noises as he takes the rim of Kurt’s pants between his fingers, and evenly pulls them down. He gets them to the middle of Kurt’s thigh- just enough in case Kurt backs out and changes his mind, but just enough to see.  
Warren can tell by looking at Kurt only in his underwear that he not only ready for what they planned to do, but yes, indeed, he was quiet different.  
Warren can’t stop his loving smile from forming at Kurt’s quiet gasp as he is nearly revealed, and moves his hips a little shyly between Warren’s legs. “You ok? Or do you want me to stop here?” He asks Kurt in a happy whisper and puts his hands down to gently rub Kurt’s sides, relaxing him.  
“N-no, it’s fine, keep going,” Kurt breathes and squirms a little again, but Warren can’t tell if it’s from fear or arousal.  
Warren nods, though Kurt isn’t looking, and slowly takes the tight elastic waist of Kurt’s underwear in hand, and pulls down an inch. He shifts to get more comfortable, pausing a second to give Kurt one last chance to change his mind, and then pulls them all they way down.  
Kurt gasps and squeezes his eyes shut, holding Warren’s knees and not looking at him.  
And Warren is just proud of him. Proud that Kurt overcame his fear, and honored that he was the one to help him do it.  
“Wow.” He breathes at the sight of Kurt between him. Kurt has frozen, his tail stuck in the air and his breathing put on pause as Warren looks down on him. His quiet literal double-package Warren now looks at brings the angel to silence, and Kurt inwardly freaks out.   
“I’m sorry! If it'z gross you can-” he stutters quickly as his heart races, but is cut off by Warren.  
“Jesus, Kurt…” And Kurt is sure he hears a smile in his voice, but he’s too scared to look and instead keeps his eyes on Warren’s soft feathers beside him.  
Kurt was about to lift his head to finally see his lovers reaction to his body, when Warren leans down and plants a big, wet, open kiss right on Kurt’s top penis, earning a sudden gasp from the blue mutant as he arches his hips against Warren’s mouth, making the angel smile.  
Warren hums against Kurt as he lifts up a split second to put another kiss right above the first one, trailing just the tip of his tongue along him between his slightly parted lips.  
“Varren-” he looks up at Kurt’s breathy moan, and sits to lean up so his face is now right above Kurt’s.  
“I didn’t think it was possible, but, you just got a hundred times more attractive,” Warren breathed. He can still feel the heat of Kurt on his lips, and keeps it alive by leaning down and kissing Kurt deeply; to which the blue boy replies with a quiet moan and gentle bite to Warren’s bottom lip. He trails small pecks up to Kurt’s ear and stops to drag it’s pointed tip between his teeth.  
“This is going to be amazing,” he whispers when he pulls away, and Kurt let’s the breath he’d been holding out as he lifts his legs to wrap them around Warren’s waist, and Warren bathes in the warm thought and feeling of all two of Kurt pressed tightly against him.


End file.
